


Have Some Courtesy

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Disrespect, Dom Cardinal Copia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Kink, Verbal Humiliation, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Popia returns backstage after his performance on På Spåret where you’re waiting for him.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Have Some Courtesy

Copia steps backstage, sweaty with his blood up from the performance. His jaw is set and fists are clenched—he looks vindicated, as he should after something that looked and sounded as powerful as that.

“You were wonderful,” you tell him, prepared to shower him with all the compliments he needs; he had been nervous before the show.

“I know,” he sneers. You watch him walk past you, in shock. An assistant hands him a towel, and he dabs at his neck before dropping it back in his hands. You approach him again, as he undoes a few buttons in the mirror. He barely casts a glance your way through the glass. “Well? You have a job to do, no?” You watch in stunned silence, your mouth opening. He nods, dabbing some powder on the white spots of his paint where it had started to run. “Keep it open, yes.”

“Copia,” you start to say.

“Ai!” He raises a finger sharply, jaw clenching even harder. “What the fuck did you call me?”

“I... Papa, I meant Papa,” you correct yourself, heart beating faster.

“Si. That is how you refer to me when I have this paint on. You get this?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Papa.”

He inclines his head in a cordial nod. “Good. You may get to work, then.” He claps his hands together, before resuming the touching up of his face. You swallow, catching his hint. Everyone else was still around, assistants and crew for the game show being filmed live just outside that curtain. You look at him once more.

“Won’t they be mad?”

“They said to make myself comfortable,” Copia says, “I intend to do so. They know I am a man of excess. They would not deny someone like me the pleasures of getting what I want, and I have a problem I have developed I need assistance with.” He motions down to the bulge in his trousers. When you pause, he finally looks at you, eyes fiery. “You would keep your Papa waiting?”

You scramble to your knees, cheeks flushing as some assistants take notice. They try not to look, but you know they know what you’re about to do, and it’s humiliating as fuck. Maybe Copia likes that. Maybe he likes seeing you reduced to his servant, on your knees to get him off after the stressful performance. You let out a moan at that.

Making quick work of the black pants beneath the new red suit, you find him half hard, and take him out to rectify it. You lathe your tongue from balls to tip until he’s fully erect, cock bobbing out in front of your face. You envelop the thick girth all the way into your mouth, and gag when the crown of his cock hits the back of your throat. You can taste the salt of the sweat and his precum, and close your eyes to try and lose yourself in the sensations. He rocks himself gently deeper, using a small brush to reapply some of his black lipstick he had lost on the microphone.

You think of him out there as you bob your head faster, out on stage. He must have gotten hard from the words he was singing, how powerful he felt out there as Lucifer’s conduit. He looked the part of a charismatic gentleman, suave and charming until it was time not to be. You suck him faster, reaching down to rub yourself through your pants. Copia shifts from foot to foot, but other than that, he makes no move of interest. You’re suddenly determined to break him, as you have so easily in the past. You start to hollow your cheeks out, twisting your fist around the first few inches of him. You hear him let out a small noise of surprise, before he clears his throat and regains his composure. You take a deep breath, and take him all the way down, stretching your tongue back to lick along his balls until they begin to tighten up from your attention.

The act of sucking Copia’s cock alone stirs you, and you curse yourself as you pull off just long enough to whisper in heat, “Daddy.” The Papa freezes above you, then places his cock to rest on your lower lip. He paints your lips with the precum dripping from his slit, teasing the slick head just between your lips and back out.

“You want to suck Daddy’s cock, yeah? It gets you hot to serve me in this way?”

“Mhmm.”

“Let me use you, then. Just how you like.” You nearly cry as his gloves tighten in your hair, and he starts to use your mouth in earnest, pushing you onto his cock and pulling you back off in a dizzying loop of salty spit and groans from above. “Fucking take it,” he hisses, “Fucking take my cock and like it, mie puttana del cazzo.” You mumble something, nearing your orgasm just from getting used like this. Copia’s hips start to really pound as he uses your mouth like a fleshlight, shoving his squelching cock in and out until he finally gives two hard, sharp thrusts with a deep shout.

“Plmsms,” you murmur.

“Daddy’s gonna cum down your fucking throat,” Papa growls, and shoves his cock so far back you choke, gripping onto his ass as he empties himself in spurts with a grunt. He continues to use your mouth until he’s sure he’s given you every drop he has to offer. After that, he slips his cock out of your mouth, dragging his gloved fingertip just below your bottom lip. “That’s a good little one. Go and wait for me in the hotel, eh?” He bounces on his feet as he does up his belt once more. “I would like very much to return the favour.”

You watch in awe as Copia blows you a little kiss, turning on his heel back to delicately powder his nose with a fluffy powder puff. He drops it soon after, straightening his jacket and nodding to his reflection. “You did good.” He smirks at you through the mirror, tousling his hair. “You too.”


End file.
